the unspoken words
by toma QED
Summary: roy akan ditransfer ke north ! bagaimana riza mengatasi perasaannya...? ia sendiri tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya...


**Unspoken word **

Dug ! DUG ! DUG !

Bagaikan ritme yang mengalun menjadi sebuah alunan nada berarti, hatinya terus berdetak. Sejalan dengan detakan sang waktu, hatinya terus berdetak. Senyumnya itu, paras eloknya,… namun bukan hanya sebatas tampak lahirnya saja. Ia seorang dengan tekad tinggi, berusaha dengan keras mencapai targetnya, ia seorang yang care pada orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan ia tidak mau memberitahu hal yang telah diketahuinya, hanya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang khawatir.

Memang, terkadang ia pemalas. Suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, pergi kencan dengan beribu wanita- tanpa meninggalkan kesan mendalam sama sekali dalam hatinya, dan.. orang itu terlalu bodoh, karena ia tidak sadar dirinya yang tak berguna ketika hujan.

Walau begitu, perhatiannya padanya tak dapat tersingkirkan. Dari jarum pendek menuju ke angka 8 pagi, hingga jarum pendek tersebut telah berputar sebanyak 270 derajat, bahkan terkadang bisa lebih, hingga 540 derajat, atau bahkan hingga 720 derajat, ia rela menemaninya bekerja mengejar waktu.

Bodoh…bodoh..bodoh… lebih dari itu.. mungkin bisa ia kuadratkan atau apa kan…pokoknya menghasilkan kata bodoh yang jauuuuh lebih besar dari sepintas kata bodoh.

Ya.. bodoh… tak ada yang dapat ia katakan. Ia akan pergi. Jauh darinya. Hari itu ialah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengatakan semua perasaan yang lama telah ia tutupi…. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap…

/ flash back/

Stasiun kereta api telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa rombongan orang berbaju biru-biru, dan salah satu dari mereka ialah Brigjen Roy Mustang, yang baru dipromosikan menjadi Major General Roy Mustang, dan ditransfer ke Central. Terlihat beberapa bawahannya yang selama ini selalu setia bersamanya pun turut mengantar kepergiannya itu.

Roy tersenyum memandang wajah semua orang yang telah mendukungnya selama ini di East. "tetap semangat, ya…"

Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah menuju ke kereta yang akan segera berangkat. Namun langkahnya itu dihentikan oleh sebuah panggilan namanya dari salah satu kerubutan bawahannya itu.

"Colonel…"

Roy sedikit terganggu, namun juga senang. Ia lebih prefer dipanggil Colonel, daripada Brigjen, ataupun Mayjen. Panggilan itu lebih familiar, dan khas di telingganya, dan rasanya kata colonel memberi kehangatan yang lebih untuk dirinya. Ia tahu percis, bahwa ia telah melalui bahyak hari yang yang berat saat ia berada di pangkat colonel. Namun dalam hari-hari itu pula ia mengingat kenangannya bersama para subordinate nya, terutama untuk first lieutenantnya, walau sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai colonel.

_Heey… riza ! Ayo katakan ! Nanti kau menyesal kalau tidak mengatakannya sekarang… ini now or never… ! satu-satunya kesempatan dalam hidupmu !_ Hatinya terus mendesak. Namun ada lagi suara hati yang lain _hey.. jagnan ! Ia semakin dekat untuk menapakkan kariernya menuju fuhrer. Jangan kau hentikan dengan perasaan semacam ini… usahamu menolongnya, mendukungnya nanti sia-sia… kau tahu.. dari pada sebuah pengakuan, lebih baik kau korbankan perasaanmu ini demi cintamu untuknya… itu juga lebih real…_

Kedua belah pihak berdebat, entah mana yang betul. Entah mana yang harus dipilih olehnya. Ia bingung. Kerongkongannya tercekat, dan nafasnya pun menjadi lebih cepat.

"…colonel…take care…." Ia tersenyum.

PRRRRIIITTT !

Kereta yang ditumpanginya akan segera berjalan. Roy tidak membalas kata apa pun, ia berjalan menuju keretanya, tanpa menoleh, sambil melambaikan satu tangannya pada Riza. Dan sorenya setelah itu, ia tidak tertidur… hingga subuh ia membenamkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, terisak hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan air mata lagi…

Pedih…pedih…. Ia baru sadar.. betapa bodohnya ia….

Sebuah kata yang tak terucapkan…

Sakit….

**- Owari –**

Author's note : kyaa ! aku memang jahat ! Sebenarnya cerita ini diambil idenya dari kisah nyata, dan aku tahu percis rasanya… dan memang pada nyatanya berakhir sedih kayak gini.. –sigh- well, tapi aku enggak mau sesuatu yang terlalu berbau angst, soalnya… menurut aku, fansfic ini kubuat, buat menghibur…(walau kadang aku baca fansfic2 lain, bisa nangis sendiri…hiks.. aku emang orang yang lembek…) Jadi…teng…teng..teng… kubuat lanjutannya buat yang suka happy ending !

-- 2 tahun kemudian --

Sudah 2 tahun sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajahnya, menyentuhnya, menodongkan senjata padanya… selalu ia berusaha menutupi rasa rindunya. Menggenakan berbagai topeng mimic, yang membuatnya terlihat tegar, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah seorang yang tidak pernah mengenal rasanya jatuh cinta.

Colonel Riza hawkeye sedang dengan tenangnya mengerjakan paperworknya, dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dengkuran keras yang amat mengganggunya. Pelan-pelan diambilnya senapan andalannya, lalu ia mengokangnya, dan hampir berteriak "KOLONEL ! JANGAN TIDUR !" namun ia tertahankan, ketika melihat Jean Havoc yang dengan asyiknya tertidur di atas tumpukan kertas-kertasnya.

Perlahan ia mengguncangkan lengan havoc dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, riza keluar pergi dari kantornya dan berkata pada havoc, kalau ada yang menanyakannya, bilang saja ia sedang pergi keluar sebentar.

Riza berjalan keluar, ke arah taman di eastern HQ. setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa pun di sana, ia baru membiarkan air matanya keluar, mengucur begitu derasnya. Ia baru sadar.. perasaan ini.. selama ini tak bisa ia buang… terlalu sulit untuk ia lupakan. Kemana pun bayangan si bodoh itu selalu mengahantuinya… ia merindukannya… sangat…

"hey… mengapa menangis ?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Ia sepertinya kenal betul suara ini. Fuerry ? Falman ? Jangan-jangan Havoc ? Riza tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dan langsung mengubah wajahnya, seolah kesedihannya tadi hilang begitu saja. Ia segera berbalik memandang orang itu.

Riza tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. Butuh waktu kira-kira 5 detik, sebelum ia yakin benar kalau orang yang baru ia tangisi tadi sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"colonel !"

"ya… mengapa menangis, riza ?"

Ia menggeleng. Namun hatinya terus mendorong untuk memberitahukannya. Akhirnya ia menangis kembali… Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah roy, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk olehnya. Tanpa ia katakan, sepertinya roy sudah mengerti.

Tentu saja roy mengerti. Ia sudah berada bersamanya sejak perang ishbar meletus… dan sejak itu pula mereka tak pernah terpisahkan.. kecuali untuk dua tahun terakhir ini..

"roy.. jangan pergi… aku mau kau selalu disisiku…"

Roy tersenyum, lalu memberikannya kecupan singkat di dahinya.

Dinding pembatas mereka telah terhancurkan…. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang tidak terucapkan…


End file.
